


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [31]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Columbia - Freeform, Desperate Sex, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: It’s the day that neither of them expected to come so soon. They have lost themselves in wrong promises of time they didn’t have, and time that has passed too fast, even if it’s been so long that it makes Neil’s head spin when he thinks back.Tomorrow, Andrew is leaving.





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

It’s the day that neither of them expected to come so soon. They have lost themselves in wrong promises of time they didn’t have, and time that has passed too fast, even if it’s been so long that it makes Neil’s head spin when he thinks back.

Tomorrow, Andrew is leaving.

He’s got a contract, he’ll be playing Exy for a living, it’s all over every Exy and Sports magazine. Nicky has been sending them pictures of Andrew’s face all over the sports news, even in Germany.

It’s perfect, it’s the future Neil wants for them, and he’s happy for Andrew.

 

And yet.  
And yet, it hurts so badly. It hurts worse than any bullet wound.  
It hits Neil like a truck the day before Andrew leaves. Finally, after weeks, months of blissful ignorance, he wakes, and there it is: the definite knowledge that Andrew will be gone come tomorrow.

It feels like being hit by a car; that moment before the pain sets in, internally checking the damage; what works, what’s broken. It presses all the air out of Neil’s lungs, and makes his heart ache as he watches Andrew’s chest rise and fall calmly next to him.

They’re in Colombia. It’s easier like that, closer to the airport. One last day and night together. For old time’s sake. It’s disorienting that there even is something like “old time” between them.

 

They spend the day like every other day in Columbia: bacon for breakfast, TV, napping, ice cream, cigarettes, reading next to each other on the sofa, locked away from the unbearable heat outside.

They get KFC for dinner. Outside, the sun is slowly going down. The day, their last day, is slowly coming to an end, minute by minute. Neil tucks himself under Andrew’s arm.

 

They go to bed much too late. The cicadas outside are chirping, and the summer night is heady and heavy, thick air and bright stars. Andrew opens every window in the bedroom, letting in the soft night time breeze.  
Neil undresses until he’s wearing nothing but his briefs, and Andrew does the same. The armbands lie tangled together somewhere on the floor of the room, have been lying there since they arrived the night before, proof that there are no secrets between them.  
“Yes or no?” Whispered softly, carried by the warm air, making Neil’s head swim in anticipation.  
“Always yes.”

Andrew kisses him, and Neil feels his bones melt like a popsicle in this heat.  
Their mouths crash, longingly, already missing each other, trying to say as much as they can without speaking before they have to part.

Hands trace over scarred skin, lips nip at pulse points, fingers bury themselves in hair.

They start sweating almost instantly. It feels like it’s always been like this: their skin sticking together, slick and hot, and it feels like it’s going to be like this forever.

Neil presses his mouth against Andrew’s shoulder, tastes the salt of his sweat.  
He wants to say ‘Don’t go.’ and ‘I don’t want you to go.’ and ‘Stay with me.’ but he doesn’t because he knows Andrew will if Neil only asks him to.

So instead, he drags his tongue all over Andrew’s neck and drinks in the shivers the movement produces, and then, as quietly as he can, and yet, so loud in between the cicadas and the faint noise of the street outside, whispers: “I’ll miss you.”

Fingertips did harder into Neil’s arms, grounding, reassuring- Andrew is here, he is here, still- as Andrew tenses-

but after a moment, the tension dissolves, and the hard grip becomes a push as Andrew moves Neil towards the bed. Every kiss is a reply, because even if Andrew can’t say it back, he still feels it back.

_I’ll miss you, too._

The edge of the bed meets the back of Neil’s knees, and the sheets are cold for about thirty seconds before they start warming up under Neil’s hot, sweaty, sticky back.

Andrew settles between Neil’s thighs that part for him so readily.

More hot kisses become more hot touches become more and more more more.

It’s dark enough that Neil only sees Andrew’s outline on top of him; the full moon outside illuminates Andrew’s features just barely, but Neil doesn’t have to see him; feeling him is enough.

His legs lock around Andrew’s waist when Andrew finally, painfully slowly, pushes into him, on his knees and elbows, covering Neil, catching the moans falling from Neil’s lips with his own.

“Drew...”

“Hold on to me-” Andrew’s hands grab Neil’s wrists and guide them, and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, and they’re so close to each other; the closest two people can be. Andrew’s breath is hot on Neil’s cheek.

“-hold on, I’ve got you.”

Neil isn’t sure when he started crying; everything is overwhelming, because this is Andrew, his Andrew, and scary words like love and future and away are suddenly so close, squeezing their way between their touching united bodies.

“I’ve got you, Neil-” Andrew’s voice is shaky, too, and then, he moves, gently, slowly, and Neil gulps for air-

“Drew...” Toes curling, fingernails digging into broad shoulders. “Drew...” It’s like a prayer on Neil’s lips, the most beautiful and the most painful.

“I miss you, Drew, I miss you already...” Pants, moans, deeper, slower. Neil buries his face in the crook of Andrew’s neck, letting the soft little gasps catch there and hang on to Andrew’s skin, sink into it, become part of him.

Andrew’s lips latch on to Neil’s neck, and he sucks hard enough to leave a mark; a souvenier, a good-bye, a promise.

Neil comes, softly gasping out his prayer once more, and Andrew holds him through it, keeping him safe like it’s nothing, and maybe it is. Their nothing.

Andrew comes, then, too, hips stuttering for a moment as he spends himself into Neil.

After it’s over, Andrew sags on top of him, but doesn’t crush Neil, still keeping his weight off him. His lips are still by Neil’s ear, and Neil’s face is still pressed against Andrew’s shoulder.

“I’m always just a phone call away, Neil, no matter where on this piece of shit earth I am. One phonecall.”

It’s barely a whisper, but the warm wind from outside carries it, makes it loud enough for Neil to hear.

-

The words still burn in Neil’s heart when Neil drives back from the airport. They burn and burn, hotter than the sun on his arm hanging out of the driver’s window.


End file.
